Conversations
by HaveringFool
Summary: I'll file it all away, under - experiments; these conversations we seem to never actually have.
1. Chapter 1

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not leaving you."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Nothing."

"I've got your back."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Nothing."

"I'm here."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Nothing."

"I'm here."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Thank you."

"Thank_ you_."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Stay?"

"I'm not leaving you."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm hungry."

"Again?"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"It's pretty."

"It's new."

* * *

"Maura?'

"Yes Jane?"

"Jo loves you."

"Bass loves you too."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I meant your eyes."

"Only because I'm looking at you."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Photoshoot."

"You're gorgeous too."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Will you?"

"Always, I do."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Me too."

"I know you do."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Too."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Susie's a nudist."

"You're a great detective."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

* * *

"Maura?"

"I'm ready."

"Jane?"

"I really am."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes Maura?"

"Do you?"

"I still do."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"You're beautiful."

"Because I'm with you."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes Maura?"

"Will you?"

"I'm here."

* * *

"Jane?"

"I'm ready too."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I love you too."

"I do love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Hmm. I'll just be honest and say, I just felt like typing something and this seemed to work in my mind. I love to experiment, don't I; or maybe, I'm just being both of them, and I need them both desperately tonight. Hmm. Don't mind me.  
If you read it, thank you, for the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You don't have to read this.**

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm not okay."

"And that's okay."

She holds her close to her, and she keeps her close to her.

No one says a word, no one does anything different to try and make the other better – there's no need; she's here.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm not okay, today."

"And I'm still here."

She holds her close to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** I need them, and I'm sorry.  
Thank you, for the time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"I'm your dark chocolate."

"Okay...and I'm vanilla…"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"What did you mean by you're my dark chocolate?"

"Dark chocolate has high levels of antioxidants and is very beneficial to the heart…"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"You're my coffee."

"You have a coffee obsession."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Obsessions take dedication."

"And you make my heart better."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"You're my water."

"You're my essential mineral too."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Hmm. I just thought of an ending for this, so...it continues.  
Besides, I flirted with myself in my head - I need to at least put it up to regain some sense of normalcy~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You don't have to read this. **

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Stop tickling my neck?"

"Okay, goodnight Maura."

* * *

"Jane? Jane?"

"Maura?"

"Were you having another nightmare?"

"No. Goodnight Maura."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"You want to go shopping?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Don't do that Jane. You'll hurt your hands."

"Okay, Maura."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"How about this?"

"A turtleneck? In summer?"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"For Bass?"

"Bass is a tortoise. Not a turtle. A turtleneck is in an entirely different classification."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Maura? Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, Jane. Goodnight."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"What happened to your hands?"

"Hot coffee spilled over them."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Maura? Are you asleep?"

"Jane?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up Maura."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Your hands. They're still red."

"It's summer. I forgot my sunblock."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Goodnight. Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight Jane, goodnight. I'm here."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Show me your hands."

"It's nothing Maura."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Talk to me."

"I am."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"I bought the turtleneck."

"Bass says thank you."

* * *

"Maura? Are you asleep?"

"I'm here Jane."

"I just wanted to say goodnight. Sorry I woke you."

"I love you Jane."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Is it the scars? Are your scars keeping you up at night?"

"No Maura. No."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Maura? Maura? Are you asleep?"

"Maura?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I got you hurt. I don't want to lose you, Maura."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"I don't want to lose you too Jane. I'm here, for you."

"You're wearing the turtleneck. You weren't asleep."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Here are my hands Maura."

"And here are mine. I love you too Jane."

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, thank you, for the time=)  
Hmm. Pardon the update for a fanfic that probably isn't so high on the list that warrants an update. Thanks anyway, if you read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Ma called while you were out. She said to pass along the message that the picture's sent. What's that about?"

"Just something that I sent along to Constance…"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Barry left a message on the answering machine. He said to refer to the P.S. manual."

"_Really?_"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Why are you still up? Are you studying for something?"

"I'm not you Doctor Magnificent Isles. I'll join you; don't wait up."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I never asked - what did you send to Constance?"

"A photo - of us."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"What's P.S.? Is it a case? Barry left another message again - he says, just follow the instructions; they are like breadcrumbs, _Detective."_

"P.S. Police stuff. Frost however, is being no help."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"What colour walls do you like? Do you like backdrops dark or backdrops light?"

"Are we re-modelling?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Come try the hot chocolate I made. Do you like it?"

"Warm liquid chocolate? What's not to like!"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Where's the coffee machine?"

"I kept it. Let's try more herbal teas."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"You made me hot chocolate to go?"

"It's cold outside - and chocolate contains too caffeine. It's either cocoa or herbal tea Jane."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Sergeant Korsak asked me at lunch hour today if I'll dye my hair when it turns white."

"And what did you say?"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Did Frost call?"

"No, no he didn't and he didn't leave a message either. What are you doing in the study? Isn't there a game today?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"It's Sergeant Korsak. I'm worried that he might be feeling neglected - he's been asking me a lot of questions lately. Have you and Barry been leaving him out again?"

"Well...just answer him Maura, it can't hurt."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Are we also giving up bacon?"

"Yes, yes we are my detective with a beautiful mind - and now, a healthier heart."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just the P.S. manual."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Ma called! She said that there's a package for you. Why didn't you just have them mail it to us?"

"What do you think looks nicer Jane? The blue or the red?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Dinner? Tomorrow night?"

"I already made the reservations; I haven't forgotten. I couldn't even if I wanted to - which I don't - Susie's been hovering around me anyway."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Ma called and asked if I liked it. I asked her what? And she laughed and hung up. What's that about?"

"We'll be late if you don't hurry Jane, and why are you reading a manual on police stuff anyway?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Here's to a lovely year. Thank you for being here. For being present, for being near."

"And here's to many more years without coffee and bacon. Thank you for staying here."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Is the present okay?"

"Open mine Jane..."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I used photoshop; and you used your mother's wonderful artistic skills. Thank you."

"We'll grow old together Jane, it won't just be a painting or a picture. I promise. Thank _you_."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Still no bacon, and more exercise - but, a cuppa of joe a day and nothing more, okay?"

"Oh Maura Isles, now I _do _love you! But no - I promise to grow old with you."

* * *

"Maura?

"Yes, Jane?"

"Look - cocoa."

"I love you too Jane, I do; thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, thank you for the time =)**

And aww~ It's a sappy lovey dovey update - according, to my own standards of course. I'm happy :)  
Thank you too - for reading, for the patience; and for the positivity. Thank you =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi there - warning - deals with perhaps, heavy subject matter. Take care, to perhaps, not read.**

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Am I doing enough?"

"Enough?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Is it about today?"

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Could we go sit and watch Bass for a little while?"

"We can - I'll go get Jo."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you ever get upset?"

"Upset? Of course Jane, being upset is part and parcel of having emotions, of being human..."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"It's easier for me Jane, they come to me dead."

"I wish they didn't."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"You did everything you could today. You do everything you can every day."

"And it's enough?"

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Hold me Jane. Feel me. Trust me. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. You did everything that you could Jane, you did."

"I know Maura, I feel you, I trust you."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I know it upsets you too…"

"It does - but we do what we can do Jane, and hope that that's enough."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"We're the best duo the Boston PD has ever had or seen."

"I speak for them, and you catch the ones that hurt them."

* * *

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"And we hope that maybe, we won't have to go to work ever again."

"We'll watch over Jo and Bass Jane, and together, we do what we can."

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"I've got your back."

"And I'm not leaving you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you for the time =)  
No other side comments - just...*shrugs* thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guessed it! Read on - _only_ if you want to~**

* * *

"Maura?"

"Jane?" You reach to switch the lights on; and you turn right around to face a trembling Jane clutching at the covers close to her chest and her hair, a frenzied mess.

"Jane?"

"Maura?"

She's looking right back at you - with a dazed and confused look; with her whole body still shaking and her fingers, in a tight grip still. She's looking right back at you - but really, looking right through you.

"Jane?" You are careful to call out her name softer, and you go to her slow.

"Maura." She looks at you as your hand touches her cheek. She looks at you and you see that she's looking - but she isn't yet, not yet. She's still glassy-eyed - like a creature, worried, or worse, terrified.

"Jane," you call again softly her name, "Jane," you smile now - trying to send warmth and calm; trying to seem friendly and sure; when inside you are panicking and screaming, please - not now, not again, not ever.

"Maura," she nods, and her hands release the covers from her grip. "Maura," she smiles, and she frames your face with her hands against your cheeks. "Maura?" Her hands they still - warm against your skin; but cold you feel, underneath. Is it really again, happening?

"Jane." You call her now, a little firmer and sounding a little yourself, afraid. Your hands they find hers - quickly. Quickly because if not, she will regret this. "Jane?" You send a smile and rest her hands, one each upon your knees. You are seated across from her and she, you.

She's looking around the room and soon - yes, soon. Soon she will start seeing what she can't stop seeing and you wince. From the way she grips onto your knees, her nails making indents - her nails starting to cut, and you, starting to bleed.

"Jane." You call her now, louder and firmer; while with your hands you try to pry away her hands scarring your skin. "Jane." You call her now, louder and firmer; close - to shouting out her name. "Jane!" You shout because now she's thrown her body atop yours and you are knocked back, and underneath her.

She thinks that the gunmen are still around. She thinks that the both of you are still surrounded and illuminated by nothing but the pale glow of the full moon that night. She thinks still, that you are in that forest with her and that you are in danger. Not us. But you. She thinks still that you are in danger and she shields you with her body - but in her frantic condition, her weight is nothing but a suffocation risk. You can't breathe and her hand - oh goodness, her hand. She is gripping hard, really hard, onto your calf. She's applying pressure to a wound she remembers afflicting but has forgotten, about its healing.

"Jane!" You call out her name. "Jane! Jane!" You shout at her while you struggle to push her off and away. She's whimpering now against your neck and her tears - they feel hot and they keep flowing. "Jane!" You shout and with a heave she's off you and flat on her back on the bed.

"Jane," you hurry to assess her mind's state and you try to soothe away the panic her eyes are reflecting with your soft hands holding onto her clenched fists. You are looking over her and she's still crying. She's crying out your name over and over; a smattering of anguish and shame, vocal in the apologies that follow your name.

"Jane? Jane?" You kiss at her fists and you kiss at her tears. "Jane? Jane? I'm here." You kiss at her hands and you kiss at her tears. "Jane, I'm here," you kiss at her hands and, "Yes Jane, I'm here, I'm here," you kiss at her palms and you kiss at the tracts of dried tears.

"Maura?" She calls and her eyes, they lose their daze, panic, and fear. "Jane? Maura, yes me, Maura, I'm here," you kiss at her forehead and her hands, they find their place along the frame of your face. Her hands - so big - and her fingers - so long - they fawn over your features and you smile, because finally, it's over.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I'm here."

"You are Jane, you are," you open your arms to welcome her in, "And we are safe here. You've made us safe here," she got herself as close to your heart as she can manage, and you steady your breathing so to as quick as you can, get your beating heart too, to settle. "I'm here, you're here," you reach for her hands.

"We're here," she cradles your hands in hers and she brings them to her lips. You feel her breath warm against your skin and you catch the faintest of whispers. You know she's apologizing, and you let her. You let her do as she must before you turn out again the lights when you find her arms wrapped around you, with steady breathing coming from her.

"I love you too, I do; and I've never blamed you."

* * *

**A/N: If you did - thank you, for the time =)**


End file.
